The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to effectively gather, associate, and organize information presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. Argument maps are generally difficult to develop, as an individual typically has to manually input and attempt to summarize information associated with a recent information exchange. Commonly, argument maps fail to include different mediums of communication. As new communication platforms and technologies become available, new protocols should be developed in order to optimize the use of these emerging protocols.